


Lost and Found

by afairytail44



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kind of a drabble, not really a full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairytail44/pseuds/afairytail44
Summary: He sees her blonde hair through the crowd and his life seems to be ending and beginning again simultaneously .





	Lost and Found

Natsu's day was not supposed to go like this. He'd just run downtown to the market because Wendy was hungry and they were out of cheese. The market was always lively. Loud and crowded and brimming with people, brimming with life.

Today was no exception. Natsu made the trip quick, buying the cheese and a few other things he might need, before making his way back through the market.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he passed the little jewelry shop. 

Once safely passed he opened his eyes, and he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. 

That was all it took.

He recognized the shimmering golden locks immediately. It wasn't hard to remember, it'd been impossible to forget.

He'd tried.

She was here. _How was she here?_ She was here, but she wasn't. They were separated by the crowd. Just a few people, yet it felt like an impassable brick wall was between them. Desperately, Natsu shoved through the crowd, ignoring the few angry shouts launched his way. He barrelled through the people and he could _see_ her. She stood feet away from him. It felt like miles.

Softly, he called her name.

"Lucy..." Hardly louder than a whisper, as if fearing that should he speak too loud his voice would scare her off and she would disappear. Again. He hated the way her name rolled off his tongue so easily, so familiar and warm, despite how it tasted sour and carried such sadness. This _couldn't_ be real.

But then she turned around, and it was.

Those big brown eyes were real. That blonde hair was real. The pink earrings he had bought her years ago were real. Lucy was real and Lucy was here and Natsu felt like he finally remembered how to breathe.

Lucy's eyes were wide with shock and as beautiful as he remembered them.

She whispered his name and her voice was filled with fear and confusion and so much  _relief_. 

Before Natsu could stop himself, his arms were around her, pulling her to him as tight as he dared, both clinging desperately to each other. They stood there, breathing in each others scents, lavender and smoke and strawberries and sadness, craving reassurance that this was all real.

Like the after taste of cold medicine, the memories came back. Burning Natsu's throat and twisting his stomach.

Lucy's smile, bright as always, light bouncing off her earrings, her hand a warm comfort in his. Them together, always together. Then, him alone. His hand too cold and his house too quiet without her laughter.

Radio silence.

The fact that he hadn't been able to protect her ripping his sanity to shreds.

A year passed, without her smile.

Natsu had tried, so desperately, to forget but of all the people to run into, he'd found her. Like he'd promised he always would. She was in his arms, safe, where she belonged. He pulled away just enough to see her face, and though it was tear stained, she was smiling. They both were.

And God, how he'd missed that smile. It all seemed too good to be true. But he was holding her and that was true and that was all he  _needed_. So Natsu simply pulled Lucy close to him again, whispering his question into her hair.

"How are you here?" He breathed.

"What do you mean?" She was confused, and the confusion struck fear into his heart.

"What do I mean?" Natsu's voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Lucy, I thought you were dead."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I wrote this, and handed it in for an English project. I kept Natsu's name out of it and my teacher didn't suspect a thing, I did well on it, so now im posting it here. :)


End file.
